


Encyclopedia of Sadist and China

by Akely



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Childhood Friends, F/M, Pure, after sinning, eyebleach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akely/pseuds/Akely
Summary: Includes mostly short stories in a Childhood AU (though it can contain other AUs) with a dangerous kids quatuor, teacher Hijikata and salaryman Gintoki. Feel free to send me a request/prompt! Pairing: Okikagu, Light GinHiji and others you might request. First prompt: Playing the "family" game





	Encyclopedia of Sadist and China

Four kids were sat in the middle of  _Gintama Kindergarten_ 's playground, forming a circle on the sandbox. There were two girls from the middle section chatting merrily with each other, one has bright vermillion hair and the other dark brown color. In front were a younger boy, gentle looking whereas his looking-alike arbored a meaner expression, supported by sangria eyes.

They ate lunch in a quarter of an hour and were so very bored, most of their classmates didn't finish their share yet and teachers were too busy with them, too. Except for the youngest, Hisashi, none of them was ready to wait in the cafeteria.

So they were left almost alone in the sandbox, Hijikata- _sensei_ gave the mission to keep everyone calm and safe to Sougo, the oldest from the group. Usually he'd never do such as the latter was very rebellious, especially against himself, even if the boy was not so bad in the inside. He could testify, as both his teacher and guardian.

They made sand castles for a while, unfortunately it didn't held their interest long enough.

Suddenly, Soyo got up and clasped her hands in excitation, "I know, we should play at  _family_! Okita-kun should be the father because he's the oldest." The other nodded in comprehension and agreement. "Who do you want as the mother? Me or Kagura-chan?"

The sadistic little boy froze, his eyes obviously directing at the redhead little girl. He had always been fond of her ever since they met, she always made him smile— in secret. His cheeks gradually colored in a redder carnation as he shakily pointed his finger at Kagura.

"Her! C-C-China should be my w-wife!" He could finally declare, earning ' _ohhhhh'_  and ' _ahhh'_ from the two other kids.

"Ehh? Bwut I don't want t-to, I want to mawwy Gin-chan when I'll be older!" She pouted cutely, earning a few giggles from her best friend and the calmest boy. Having been transferred from China, her japanese wasn't good yet, she still had some hard times at pronunciation plus her chinese accent making her add "— _aru_ " at each end of sentence.

Sougo was about to swallow his tears and let out his anger instead, by insulting his crush's guardian thus beginning another useless bickering however Soyo stopped him on his track.

"Kagura-chan should marry Okita-kun because, because Gin-san would be an old grandpa when you'll be an adult!" She argued.

Kagura squinted her eyes, in deep reflexion before accepting the girl's logic. She loved her  _Gin-chan_  but didn't want to marry an old man with wrinkles everywhere, that would be ugly! "Okay, I'll be Shadist's bwide then." She announced, making the  _husband_ blushes even more.

"Then I'll be the big sister and Hisashi-kun the younger brother!" The dark chocolate girl cheered, it somehow amused her to get Okita and Kagura together. The boy bullied her a lot but the domestic said that it happened often to boys of their age.

" _He bullies her because he wants her attention, Ojou-san, he actually likes her."_

 _She was right, Okita-kun is red like a tomato. Or a flower, even a ladybug without the black points._  She chirped mentally before carrying further the game, "Okay, this side is the house, this one the garden and the rest is the city!"

"What do we do now, Soyo-chan?" Hisashi asked, smiling.

" _Gin-chan_ always make food after taking me to home," she entered the household side and imitated the silver's movement, sand replaced rice. "Kids, mami will make delicious egg on rice for dinner twoday!"

 _Ah, right, she only eats that._  Everybody but her sweat-dropped before continuing in the act. Soyo was playing with toys (stones) accompanied by her younger sibling in what they decided to be the living room.

After a few minutes, Sougo passed the entrance and put nonexistent keys on an equally nonexistent shelf. He had just returned from an hard and tiring working day, "I'm home, kids, C-China!"

"Welcome back Shadist," the girl saluted before continuing to make the dinner.

"Wait— a married couple should kiss when one will leave or just came back! I've seen that on TV."

Kagura didn't understand why the two boys got embarrassed, "What's a kissh?"

"You never head about it, Kagura-chan? It's the  _smooch_ , you know? They say that you do that only with the ones you like, on the cheeks, and on the lips if it's the one you love." Hisashi wisely explained.

"So I just need to make a  _smooch_  on Shadist's lips? It's easy." The girl boldly went to the entrance, making that the rice was cooked before. Then, she leaned in a made a small peck and grinned at him. "You are all red, Shadist, are you sick? You'll feel better after eating."

"He's red because he's happy, mami." The eldest daughter exclaimed.

Sougo tried to hide the forming smile on his lips, his stomach was warm. And weird. As if there were butterflies inside, not in a bad way, it was just an old feeling. Hijikata said that it was  _love_  but he never believed him, anyway.

"If that makes you happy then I'll give you many, many kisshes, a wife must make her hushband smile, that's what Mami said."

But happy, he was for sure.

* * *

"So what did you do today, Kagura?" Inquired softly the man called Gintoki, he was wearing a suit and just came back from his work hours. The little had shown to be in a very good mood, for some reasons, he asked what happened.

"I learned many things from Hisashi-kun and Soyo-chan. We played family today, I was the mami. It's aweshome right?" Her eyes gleamed, it made him chuckle.

_Family huh? Children still love this game._

"Ohh, then who was the lucky husband, hmm?" He continued, holding her hands as they crossed the streets in the path for his plat.

"Shadist was my husband, for once he was quite nice to me, I think that's because I kisshed him. Soyo-chan said that it made him happy, so I think I'll kishhe him more often now!" Her face was innocent, so innocent and pure—

—he was going to kill this boy.

_I knew that he bullied her because he liked her, dammit! I wasn't able to protect Kagura's first kiss, what kind of father I am?_


End file.
